The Wedding
by kayleigh-ahs
Summary: Weddings are meant for joy, however, some end in tragedy . . .
1. Chapter 1

Katara had been looking forward to this day for a little over nine months now. She had had her robe specially made two months ago from the deepest blue of all silks. Though Zuko had said blue would clash with everything else and it wasn't in the soon-to-be Fire lady's interest. Katara had simply laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

Today should be one of the happiest days of Katara's life, yet, she felt a strange sadness building up inside her. Before she could think on it, someone knocked at her door.

"Come in!" Katara yelled. The door opened. Suki skipped in while Toph walked casually. Katara ran over to greet them with hugs.

"Okay, Sweetness, that's enough," said Toph. Katara and Suki both laughed.

The three girls talked for many minutes before Suki announced that she had to go find Sokka. Katara hugged her again before she left and Toph mumbled a 'goodbye'.

Katara turned to Toph and noted her attire.

"Oh, wow, Toph," she said, "You look beautiful!" she gushed.

Toph rolled her eyes but still couldn't hide her smile.

"So, Katara," she said. The water bender noticed Toph's use of her actual name.

"Yes?"

"How are you feeling about all of this?"

Katara frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You know, the wedding," Toph rubbed her arm. The earth bender had recognized Katara's uneasiness whenever someone mentioned this day.

"Oh, uh," Katara mumbled.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Toph said with understanding.

"I almost wish," Katara bit her lip and looked around, "that _he_ would get cold feet."

Toph laughed without humor. "He won't. You know that, right?"

Katara hung her head. "Yeah, I know,"

Unexpectedly, Toph hugged her friend. Katara nearly cried.

"Come on, Sweetness, you've got a wedding to attend."

"Oh joy,"

~(~

The decorations were just amazing. Pink and white roses were lining the rows of seats. Fruit trees were expertly placed so that the wind would sweep their fragrance over the crowd.

The groomsmen and bridesmaids walked along the aisle while a violinist played a beautiful melody. The groom, Fire Lord Zuko, waited at the altar for his bride.

All of the guests rose as she came down the aisle. For the first time in a long while, she smiled whole heartedly. As she walked at a steady pace, many people were blown away by her beauty. Everyone was gazing at her.

However, Katara was looking at Zuko. He was smiling widely his fiancé.

Katara took in a shaky breath as Zuko took Mai's hand when she had finally reached the altar. All of the guests were told to take their seat. Katara watched from the crowd as Zuko and Mai's said their vows. She knew this day would be painful—but she hadn't imagined . . .

Her heart throbbed in her chest and she had to work hard to keep her composer. Sokka, her father, Suki, and Toph all sat in the same row as her. And, though Toph was the furthest away, she was the only one aware of Katara's distress.

Toph knew that Zuko and Mai kissed when she felt Katara's heart pick up to an even more rapid speed. She bit her lip nervously.

Zuko and Mai turned to the crowd—who cheered—and walked back down the aisle hand in hand.

The ceremony slowly morphed into reception. Katara sat at the table and barely touched her food while her friends ate and laughed gaily. Instead of eating, Katara drank. A glass of wine here, a shot there.

The first dance finally came. Everyone gathered around the new couple and awed and oohed as the twirled about. Katara scowled.

After the dance, Katara gathered her thing and prepared to leave.

"Katara, are you leaving so soon?" said Aang.

"Yeah, um, I'm not feeling very good. I'll see you all tomorrow."

"But—OW!" Aang glared at Toph.

"Goodnight, Katara!" Toph called innocently.

Katara waved behind her as she left. But her conscious tugged at her. Katara groaned and turned around. Of course, she had to say goodbye to the Fire Lord and Lady.

Katara grabbed a shot of alcohol from one of the servants and quickly gulped it. She marched over to the table were the Lord and his whore – _whoops!—_his _Lady_ sat talking.

Katara stopped in front of them and smiled sweetly. Zuko looked up at her with a smile that returned hers. However, it changed to a look of suspicion because of the look in her eyes.

"Katara," he said.

"Fire Lord," she said and then looked at Mai, "Hello, Mai,"

Mai nodded to her and then looked at Zuko questioningly—who shrugged his shoulders.

"So, Katara," he said awkwardly, "I feel like I haven't seen you all night . . ."

Katara smiled again. "I've been around. I was just coming over to say goodnight to the two of you," she looked at Mai and then back to Zuko.

"You're leaving already?" asked Mai with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah, I am." Katara replied.

Zuko frowned at her rudeness. "Katara," he said, "Is something bothering you?"

"No, no, nothing at all," she said, "well, actually, there is a tiny problem I seem to have."

"What is it?" Zuko said cautiously.

"I would like you to know that, after all these years, I was amazed at myself to realize that I actually lo-"

"Hey, Katara!" Toph said as she grabbed her friends arm. "Let's take a walk!" Toph began pulling Katara away from Zuko and Mai. She gave a meaningful look toward Zuko who returned it with a confused one.

Toph had managed to get Katara inside the palace before the water bender broke down. She fell to her knees and started crying. Toph was completely overwhelmed and didn't know what to do but pat her best friend's back.

"Toph, I—I—I—love—him," she said between wails.

"I know," Toph bit her lip. Katara was usually extremely good at keeping her emotions under check. But now . . . now she was at her most vulnerable.

"Come on, Katara, let's get you into bed." Toph helped the drunken water bender to her feet and down the hall.

Toph now had a secret that she would never tell. It wasn't that Katara loved The Fire Lord. No, that was minor compared to the one she now had . . .

Zuko had followed them and heard everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was surprised by the good feedback on this! I wasn't expecting it at all! Anyway, I really hadn't intended on continuing this story, however, for my dear fans, I will. **

~(~

Fire Lord Zuko sat next to his wife, pondering. He was so confused and his head was spinning. Zuko looked over at Mai and smiled.

She looked beautiful. Her cheeks were unnaturally rosy from her discomfort due to all the attention placed on her. Her eyes were glowing and she was actually smiling.

Zuko had never seen her show so much emotion at once.

However, as he looked at Mai, her features formed into someone else's.

The Fire Lord looked down at his lap as Katara's face—a mask of pain—flooded his thoughts. He couldn't get the image out. He wouldn't even think about what she had admitted to Toph! Zuko never would have guessed Katara had such feelings . . .

She and Aang were supposed to be together, he was sure. And he and Mai were always meant for each other . . . right? Right.

Zuko took a deep breath and flexed his fingers.

"Zuko?" Mai put her small hand on her husband's shoulder. Zuko came out of his reverie and looked at Mai.

"Hmm?" he said.

"You seem . . . distracted,"

Zuko looked at his wife lovingly and caressed her cheek. "No, I'm fine," He kissed her lightly and pushed Katara out of his head for the rest of the night.

~(~

Toph had returned to her group of friends when Katara finally fell asleep. She pretended to enjoy herself and she pretended to be calm but really she was wired up. Toph had always known Sweetness had a thing for the Fire Lord and, a month ago, she would have encouraged it—_if_ Katara would admit it.

But now she couldn't. Katara waited until the day of Zuko's wending to finally admit it to herself. Though Toph's heart ached for her dear friend, she couldn't do anything about this. Katara was in love with a married man now.

"Hey, Twinkle-toes!" Toph called to Aang. The Avatar looked toward Toph.

"Yeah?" he asked with a smile.

"Let's dance!" Toph feigned the cheerfulness that Aang heard in her voice.

The two friends made their way to the dance floor and fell into rhythm.

"Uh, Toph, do you know what was up with Katara?"

"What do you mean?" she asked oh so innocently.

"Well, she was . . . drinking . . . _a lot_ and then skedaddled on outa here," Aang motioned behind him with his thumb.

"Reality hit her on the head, that's what happened,"

"What does that mean?"

"Oh, nothing?"

"Toph,"

"She is just a little stressed. You know she planned most of this wedding right? She spent the entire day making sure it went perfect," _and wasn't even a bridesmaid_, Toph thought bitterly.

"Yeah, but, the reception is all about having fun, right? You know, a chill out time?"

"Well, she's _chilling out _in her own way,"

Aang frowned slightly but didn't question Toph anymore on the subject.

~(~

Katara woke up suddenly and then hugged her pillow closer to her chest. She looked around and realized she was in her room in the Imperial Palace. Zuko had chosen this room specifically for her because it was along the back wall of the large palace—because it overlooked the ocean.

Katara had gone to sleep with her windows open and a salty breeze drifted through her private quarters. Usually the smell calmed her but now she just had extreme nausea.

Katara slammed her hand over her mouth as she leaped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Violently, she barfed up all of the previous night, and then her little speech came back to her. Katara groaned and sprawled out on the bathroom floor.

At first, she thought it would be a relief not to have to see the Fire Lord for the next two weeks but then she remembered the reason why she wouldn't see him. Once again, tears flooded Katara's eyes as she thought about the new couple's honeymoon. They were going to the traditional vacation home. All of the previous Fire Lords and Ladies had their honeymoons there.

Katara sat up and waited for the dizziness to pass. Then she stood up and went over to the sink. Katara splashed the cold water onto her face and took a deep breath. She looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Her skin was oily. Her make-up was running down her cheeks, and her hair was a heap of hay atop of her head.

Katara decided to just take a hot, soothing bath and let all of her troubles melt away for the next half hour. But as she tried to soak away her worries, she just became more stressed. Katara ended her bath early and then wrapped herself in a red robe—a gift from Zuko.

Katara ran her fingers over the silk and sighed. It was definitely time to go back to bed.

~(~

**Please review!**

**-Kayleigh**


End file.
